Damien-A263
Damien-B263 Damien-B263 (born Damien Aldaine) was taken by ONI at the age of six, as with most SPARTANs. He excelled in long range fighting and piloting during training. During and after the Fall of Reach, he was stationed on the Paris-''class heavy frigate [[UNSC Break of Light|UNSC ''Break of Light]]. Leadership Damien is a good leader, never ordering someone to do something he wouldn't do himself. Unique Emblem Damien scratched a Sangheili skull about the size of a fist on the left side of his helmet. Nickname Damien was given the nickname of "Shadow" by the members of his squad, because he is quiet, and tends to seemingly appear. Personality and traits Damien is very silent, almost never speaking unless asked a question or has to. He also has unwavering courage, even in the face of the strongest enemy. When Damien does talk, he has an icy tone in his voice, but is a nice person when you get to know him. He also had extroardinary sight and hearing '''before '''he was enhanced, so after being enhanced, Damien has unbelievably amazing sight and hearing. He often values morals over orders, much to the dismay of his ONI superiors. Running With two magnums and an SRS99-S5 (plus his MJOLNIR armor set), Damien can run 45.789 miles per hour at top speed. Fighting Damien-B263 has a tendency to "appear" behind his enemies and stab them in the neck, quietly killing them. Other than that, he used SRS99-S5s, M392s, and M6Ds. Weapon Modifications: SRS99-S5 - Fit with a suppressor, a bayonet in case Damien is caught in close quarters, an enhanced scope, and improved iron sights. M6D - Improved iron sights, extended magazines, and a suppressor. Squad 596 *Damien-B263 - Team leader, sniper, and pilot. *Rachel-S053 - Second-in-command, stealth specialist *Anika-A274 - Marksman *Ryder-A144 - Demolitions and technology expert *Darman-A136 - CQC Specialist *Odin-S211 - Gunner and chemical weapons expert Armor Configuration *Recon helmet *Gold visor *Recon chest *Mark V right pauldron (later, a bionic replacement with an Air Assault pauldron) *Commando left pauldron *Tac-pad on left forearm *Tactical soft case on left thigh *Gungnir knee protection Fall of Reach During the Battle of New Alexandria, Squad 596 was defending the rooftop of a skyscraper, where a Pelican was going to come and pick up civilians to evacuate. All of a suden, a Banshee flew over the building, and killed some of the civilians on the rooftop. Damien then dropped his SRS99, ran in the direction the Banshee went, and jumped off of the building. While falling, he managed to grab the upper back part of the Banshee, and kicked the hatch off. He proceeded to grab the Sangheili piloting it's foot, and pulled it out of the flying machine. Damien climbed in, and flew the Banshee around the area for a while, wreaking havoc on the Covenant ground forces. Battle of Earth Damien-B263 was deployed to Mombasa on October 23rd, 2552 with his fireteam to help fight off the Covenant forces. However, his team's Falcon was shot down, resulting in the death of Odd-B123 (the team leader at the time), plus the loss of the Damien's right arm. He managed to crawl from the wreckage before he blacked out, and Ryder-A144 then found his armored body, soot-covered and spattered with blood. Luckily, Ryder was able to carry Damien to a UNSC Army base, where medics were able to give him a prosthetic replacement for his right arm. Because of this event, Damien and Ryder share a very special bond. Anika-A274 Damien fell in love with Anika-A274 in 2556, when she joined the team. More information on this subject will be represented soon. Category:Fanon Category:RavenRT Category:SPARTAN-III Category:Sniper Category:Pilot Category:UNSC Navy Category:Human Category:Augmented Human Category:Squad 596